The use of optical and/or optoelectronic devices is increasing in communications applications. These devices can include modulators for phase and/or intensity modulating light signals. These modulators have been able to achieve adequate speeds when the waveguides have a cross-section with sub-micron dimensions. However, many communications applications employ larger waveguides. When these modulators are used with larger waveguides, they generally lose speed as a result of the need for carriers to travel through the larger dimensions of the waveguide.
For the above reasons, there is a need for modulators that are suitable for use with larger waveguides.